


Candies and Banana's

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bananas, F/M, Fluff, Humor, hard candies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this back in 2014 but decided to show it to you guys here...</p><p>not really shure how to summarize it but I really hope you like it ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candies and Banana's

You were waiting in the Tardis. An hour ago the Doctor asked if you wanted anything, and because you had a bit of a sweet tooth you asked him for a bag of hard candies,you gave him some money and drew out a map to the nearest mini mart and the he took off, leaving you in the blue police call box waiting for him to come back,you really didn’t know of any other rooms on the Tardis besides your room and the control room and besides you wanted to see the Doctor when he got back,you had been traveling with him for a month and you had grown used to him, his warm grin, his tender hugs and how he never failed to cheer you up.

finally the Tardis Door opened and in stepped the Doctor, he was wearing his trademark leather jacket, black pants, a maroon t-shirt a nice pair of boots and, he was carrying a plastic bag which seemed to be carrying more than just the small bag of hard candies you requested, before handing it to you he withdrew 4 yellow half-moon shaped objects.

Yep they were Banana’s. The Doctor was an alien who just happened to be very fond of banana’s, and was probably the only alien who was.

"So, you used the money left over to get some bananas huh?" you asked popping a cherry flavored candy into your mouth.

"Of Cores." he said unpeeling the yellow fruit, he took a bite, then swallowed  
"I like Banana's are good." he said.

You smiled and without looking put another piece of candy in your mouth, it was barley in there for a minute before you spit it out, a look of disgust appeared on your face.  
The Doctor of cores saw this happen, he placed his banana down on the Tardis's control panel and Ran over to you, his hand cupping your cheek.

Once before his hand had touched your face allowing him to see your memories, you imagined a door, like he said you could. To keep the bad ones away from him, even now you only allowed him to see the good memories.  
"F/N, are you alright? He asked a look of worry appeared on his face  
you gently took his hand away from your face and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm all right It's just that I Really Don’t like the banana flavored ones."

"Let me have a go I love Banana's."

"Are you Shure?"

"F/N, I Travel through the reaches of time and space, the world’s not going to end just because I eat a banana flavored candy."

"Don't say I didn’t warn you." you said withdrawing another piece of candy from the bag and giving it to the Doctor.  
He placed it in his mouth and before you could say "Raxacoricofallapatorius," it flew out; The Doctor's usually cheerful face was replaced by a look of disgust.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"That my Doctor, was a "Banana candy" an alien species from the planet "Artificial." you joked as he looked at you sternly.

"That wasn’t funny F/N, Tha--That--That thing could have killed me!"

"I warned you didn’t me? You should have seen your face!" you laughed as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I did,you were making the exact same one! He said smiling, he said picking up his banana and taking another bite.

"You humans just can't leave well enough alone now can you?, you already had the perfect fruit growing on the perfect tree, but it's not enough now? Is it? So you go into your little factories and make something that's supposed to taste like something, but it ends up nothing like it."

"You’re stressed aren’t you?"

"Why you ask'n that?"

"I've noticed that when you’re stressed you like to insult different species---namely my species."

"I guess I do, do that don't I?"

"all the Time, Doctor all the time." you said grabbing his banana and making a run for it.  
"F/N, get back here, that banana cost me a fortune!" you head the Doctor yell behind you  
"yeah you just keep thinking that!" you yelled back running farther away from him, when you were short of breath you stopped ,the Doctor caught up with you and took his banana out of your hand.

"Now , F/N you can't just go and take away someone's banana like that! What are you? Mad?" he joked ruffling your H/L ,H/C hair and smiling.

"Say Doctor?"

"Yes?"

 

"What do you like more, banana’s or me?"

"why do you ask?"

"I'd just like to know is all."

"F/N L/N, of cores I like you more, you see bananas are actually quite replaceable, full of potassium, yes, delicious, yes, but entirely replaceable your my companion F/N I care about you more than anything." he said placing a kiss on your forehead.

"Oh, and I have something for you he said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a banana.

"A banana? For me? oh Doctor you shouldn’t have." you said jokingly as you unpeeled it and took a bite.

"you know what Doctor."

"What?"

"I like bananas, bananas are good." you quoted as a smile lit up his face.

"And I like you F/N, You’re absolutely fantastic!" he said pulling you into a hug.


End file.
